Hawaiian styled shirts,beards and ultra grooviness
by Joe Dempsie ruined my life
Summary: ONESHOT!Its Georgia And Daves Big day! The Ace Gang has grown up and some have got married and had children! NEW DANCE!


Hawaiian styled shirts, beards and ultra grooviness

(An: Hello world of Fan fiction! This is my first Georgia story! It is just a one shot at the moment but I might write a story some time in the future!

If any body has read my other story I am sorry I haven't updated but my laptop broke and I have now lost 23 chapters which I planned to put up so I am still really annoyed about that so I wont be updating any time soon! But enjoy this one. It`s not like Gee in some parts because I wrote this without any books or anything to refer to!

Please Review and tell me what you think!

****************************************************************************

August 6th

10:30am

My house

Oh my Giddy God. I can`t believe I am getting married today it is going to be vair vair groovy as The Ace Gang will be my bridesmaids. I asked Libby but she just threw something at me which I think was mean. She is a vair hormonal 12 year old now and she hasn't changed one bit since her walking around naked days also known as my teen years.

5 minutes later

My hair is getting done now by Ellen who surprised us all when she became a hairdresser. Everyone thought she would get a job where she doesn't interact with people because of her annoying habit of stuttering.

1 hour later

Hair is done and now a make up artist I work with in Look Magazine is doing my make up.

I told her I wanted a natural look just some eyeliner 3 coats of foundation, 5 coats of mascara, blush and eye shadow. She stared at me for awhile after I said that.

45 minutes later

Rosie has arrived late as usual. At least she is dressed though. She is wearing a new beard she bought in Sven land 2 weeks ago. Its lilac and it matches the dresses which I think is vair cool.

3 minutes later

The Ace Gang did a quick run over our dance we made when we all started to get married it goes like this:

Clap, clap stamp Click your fingers

360 turn with hand on hip whilst shouting hornnnnnnn

Link arms with person nearest and turn 360 again

Un link arms and clap stamp jump jump clap

Shout hornnn whilst waving your arms in the air.

Jump up and down and then clap whilst jumping up and down

Continue for 2-3 minutes but change partner and shout out random things to make it funny.

I think it's the best so far as we only do it at our weddings or birthdays unlike the other groovy dances.

We like to call it the Wedding Dance,

20 minutes later

Mutti and Vatti have arrived. Oh the joy.

Mutti is wearing the tightest dress I have ever seen. She should really realise that she is on the way out and that she needs to dress in nice (loose) blouses with some type of suitable trousers.

Vatti really never changes. He is wearing a pink and green Hawaiian style shirt with black trousers and shoes. I can`t believe he has to give me away wearing that. My family really are loons.

I hear someone swearing downstairs I think its Libby.

1 minute later

Yeah it's Libby.

She is wearing a red dress which reaches her knee with black converse.

I am very surprised to see her in a dress.

20 minutes later 

Sitting in Limo outside the church waiting for my lovely Vatti to arrive.

2 minutes later

I really love Dave. He is such a nice person! I remember when her purposed to me on my last birthday in front of everyone at the concert we where at. It was ultra groovy! I have been going out with Dave since I was like 16 and we haven't broken up since! We nearly did when Robbie came over to me when he was vair drunk one night and snogged me. I was so upset afterwards because Dave had seen and Tom had to take Robbie off me as I couldn't, but we sorted it out and afterwards we had an ultra groovy songfest.

1 minute later

I can't wait for the after party! I told the Dj all the songs I wanted to be played and I made sure Agadoo was number one the don't ever play even if every other CD is missing list.

1 minute later

Vatti is here and I am about to walk down the aisle!

Some time later

I am now officially Dave`s wife!

1 minute later

It was vair cool! Dave was wearing a navy suit with a tie thingy that matched my dress and he looked vair vair nice. Call me Arnold was there in his usual self.

Jas and Toms daughter was flower girl and Sven and Rosie's Viking son was the person who held the rings on a pillow kinda thing.

Conor who is Rosie's son has a surprisingly normal name but like his Mutti and Vatti is a mental person! Halfway down the aisle he started to scream out "Hairy horned bearded fool!" and ran and attacked Sven. It was vair funny but strange. He also wears a beard; he has a red one that reaches the ground. The poor boy has no hope of being normal as he is only four and he is acting like Rosie and Sven.

Elizabeth who is Tom and Jas`s daughter is very... well normal. She is into voles though which I think give the girl no hope in life. I said that to Jas and she pushed me into a bush. She is still vair violent.

30 minutes later

Listening to speeches. We decided we would do speeches first then food then cutting cake and finishing it all off with the dancing at the end!

2 minutes later

Sven has very good English now. I am amazed really that he hasn't mentioned horns, Vikings or saying groovy yet. I am happy he is Dave`s best man.

3 minutes later

Oh I spoke too soon he is now standing on his chair shouting "Groovy Vikings! Oh Jah jah!!!"

5 minutes later

Jas has begun her Maid of Honour speech we may be here for awhile its going like" I am very happy Gee`s and Dave`s big day has turned out to be so pleasant. When Georgia told me she was getting married I expected some tacky wedding but no it has turned out to be very normal and almost as good as mine. I am happy for Dave and Georgia has they are a match made in heaven. Seriously they are both immature and they both say pants every three minutes" as she said that Rosie, Dave and Me shouted out "PANTS!" Jas got very flustered and annoyed and just said congrats and sat down which I was very happy of as I knew she had planned another 10 minutes or so of talking.

3 minutes later

Vatti has begun with the usual "my little Gee is all grown up" speech and then Uncle Eddy grabbed the microphone and started talking about how he was happy for me as I had always been supportive of his job. I don`t know where he got that from, have never been supportive of his job but hey who am I to burst his bubble?

45 minutes later

Yummy...the food is ready and it is vair nice! Everyone is eating fancy food, but I made sure they would make chicken nuggets and chips for Dave and me.

1 hour later

Cutting the cake!

Dave shoved some in my mouth and it went all down my dress I was in a hump but then he snogged me in front of everyone and it made me go all jelloid so I was happy again.

30 minutes later

First dance with Dave as a married couple! I love Dave! He is such a nice guy.

5 minutes later

The Ace Gang are doing our dance! It really is the bee's knees.

4 minutes later

Dancing like a mad woman is vair tiring! I am upstairs in my room in the Hotel where the party is and I am changing into a really fab purple dress that cost a small fortune but it looked very fabbity fab fab on me so I just had to get it!

20 minutes later

Make up has been touched up and I am looking very groovy once again!

2 minutes later

Dancing with everyone now! My Vatti and Mutti are really a disgrace to humanity. The way they dance is just beyond words.

August 7th

04:01

In taxi

Wow that was such a good wedding me and Dave are on our way to Kiwi a-go-go land for our honeymoon!

Tom gave us his house he owns over there for 2 weeks as part of a wedding present!

12 minutes later

Dave is a really good kisser. We just had a mini songfest in the back of the taxi I would have kept going but Dave pulled away and started talking to the taxi driver about how they don't get enough respect. He is vair random.

30 minutes later

At the airport checking in my 8 suitcases.

1 hour later

I have bought 3 new lip glosses and 5 new perfumes in the Duty free.

I am now relaxing with Dave whilst waiting for our flight.

20 minute later

Sitting on the plane waiting for everyone to take their seat.

There is a man that looks strangely like Robbie walking towards me.

1second later

Jumping Jesus it is Robbie!

5 seconds later

Big G must really hate me as Robbie is sitting right beside me.

This flight is going to be sooooo much fun.

"Hi Gee" He said

I just stared.

2 minutes later

Why oh why did he have to become a pilot?

Do you want to know who the pilot is?

I will tell you!

Its Masimo.

This is going to be the worst flight ever.

****************************************************************************************

Please Review!


End file.
